Only Hearsay
by moodygirl6
Summary: Lavendar is asked to write an article on Harry and Hermione's relationship.


Only Hearsay

This is lavendar Brown reporting for the Hogwarts post, now this weeks article is based on a question the whole wizarding world would like an answer to.

Are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger a couple ?

I myself have had a first hand view of the relationship, which they claim to is only 'platonic', but what is with all the hand holding , hugs and kisses on the forehead and cheek. Are they truely platonic or do they hold a secret that no one is meant to understand or begin to believe. My main task in this article is i'm going back to the basics of the relationship to find out exactly what is thier relationship represents and any hidden secrets it may hold.

Rita Skeeter's article back Harry's 4th year here at Hogwarts, really set up an open playing field of questions and theories to be made but they never gave the whole story on how they became the people that Harry and Hermione are to this day.

1st year they got off to a rocky start which lead to Hermione crying in the girls bathroom and then being attacked by a mountain troll. Fortunatley Harry had inquired after at dinner. So when the school got told about the troll, Harry went straight after her with Ron (other best friend) tagging along behind him. That was how the Golden Trio came about.

2nd year was if anything more exciting than the first. Harry was accused of being the heir of Slytherin because he could speak to snakes. After half the school had been attacked which is now known as Salazer Slytherin's Basalisk, and where in Hermione was one of the unlucky victims. During the time that she was petrified Harry was scarely away from her bedside either telling her about the classes she missed or the latest gossip and to just simply be near her.

As 3rd year came around something changed if you wanted to find one of them, all you had to do was look for the other. During a class Professor Lupin instructed we were introduced to a boggart and I remember Hermione went straight to the back which was so unlike her. No one knows what she saw when that boggart took the shape of her greatest fear, the only ones who know are Harry, Hermione and the Professor. Ever since that day they seem to be able to talk through a facial expressionor just looking into each others eyes, like they could read each others minds.

4th year was a real stinker in more ways than one, the Triwizard tournament came to Hogwarts and Harry was made a Hogwarts champion along with Cedric Diggory. No one believed that he didn't put his name in the goblet , well everyone except Hermione. After that little event they seemed to become even closerand could always be found in the library trying to find something that could help Harry during the tournamentor atleast keep him alive. As the tournament reached it's final stages Hermione became restless she hardly slept and if she did Harry was only a few feet away from her.

When Harry reappeared with Cedric's body everyone surrounding her will ever never forget the look of relief on her face and as she ran towards him it seemed as if Harry wouldn't let anyone touch him unless she was there with him. During the tournament the Rita Skeeter article came out saying crude and ridiculus things about Hermione and they were always discrediting Harry.

I remember the night after Voldemort returned, everyone was on edge and very few were asleep. Hermione had been restless all day and around 2 o'clock in the moring she slipped out of our dorm and down into the common room. Being the gossip I am I as quitely as possible followed her and sat at the top of the staircase.

The only thing she said was "I felt it" to Harry after a lengthy pause replied "Felt what?" confusion evident in his voice. "I felt it when he used the unforgivable on you. I can still feel the searing pain that went through me."

Understading that I was eavesdropping on an emotional conversation which I wasn't supposed to hear I left and returned back to my bed, next day they were back and just as they were before the whole tournament fiasco.

5th year saw that Harry had to face the 'toad lady' otherwise known as Dolores 'i'm a snob' Umbridge. This year was when the war truely began. Throughout the year Harry and the late crazy old fool Albus Dumbledore were slated in the press for claiming that Vodemort had returned, Harry was given 2 weeks worth of detention for saying he had returned, for which Hermione protested with the 'toad' and got the same punishment .

They later told us she made them write lines using a blood quill and which made scars on the back of thier hands saying 'I must not tell lies'. When they went to the Department of Mysteries to save Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, Hermione was hit by a curse that open her stomach. According to witnesses Harry was on the verge of a breakdown until Neville Longbottom (friend) told him she had a pulse did he start to get his brain power back and realise she wasn't dead. After he heard that he went on a rampage for Hermione and Sirius (who was killed in the battle) Harry came up against Voldemort who fought against Dumbledore and retreated and decided to assault Harry's mind.

A statement provided by Professor Dumbledore before his death said ' Mr Potter's mind took on fight that caused him to black out, but not before he asked after his dear friend Miss Granger. Never in all my years of teaching have I come across two friends who are as close as these two are, it just goes to show how powerful one can truely if he understands the true concept of love and sacrifice.' this shows even though he was in indescribeable pain he was more concerned about Hermione. And just how Professor Dumbledore like many others have watched this from the rafters and will never fully understand just how powerful these two are when they are together.

6th year saw the death of a great man by the hand of a traitor. It is said that Harry watched Albus Dumbledore be killed by the Advada Kadava curse which came from the wand of Severus Snape (Greasy Bastard). Back down on the battle field a massive surge of raw magic was felt causing Hermione to leave the battle field and run to, Harry who was coming down the grand staircase surrounded by a ball of raw white magic. Hermione stepped into the ball and it doubled in size and became a blood red colour so no one could see into it .

Voldemort by now had started to fire all sorts of curses at the ball of magic, but nothing could penitrate it, then out of no where he dropped to his knees screaming in pain. No one could understand why, until we looked at the ball of magic which had turned back to white. Inside stood Harry and Hermione with a string of flowing magic connecting thier eyes. With Voldemort on the floor disarmed and whimpering in pain Harry raised his wand, never taking his eyes off Hermione's, he spoke the last words Voldemort would ever hear 'Advada Kadava'.

Everyone was later told that Harry and Hermione had used an ancient and forgotton kind of magic to cause Voldemort pain, they used Harry's scar as a gateway to Voldemorts mind and let off a curse that caused more pain than the Cruciatus curse could ever inflict. Professor McGonagall also explained that the magic they used was the same as what Lily Potter used to save her son 15 years prior. Sacrifice. Now they are connected by the magic flowing through them and can only be broken by death.

As I write this Harry and Hermione are sat about 20ft away from me and they look so peaceful and yet so burdened by what they have seen and done. And somehow they always come out laughing and joking.

Knowing Harry's relationship with the press is not at all good I didn't interview him or Hermione but I did manage to interview the third member of the Golden Trio Ron Weasley.

**Ron we all know that you are in love with Hermione. But can you tell us what you see when you look at Harry and Hermione when they are together?**

_I see two people who are so similar and so universally different. Your right I do love Hermione but now as a sister. When either of them steps into a room the other ones eyes light up and they in a way become whole again. They are my best friends and a year ago I would have probably flown off the broomstick if they ahd come to me and told me they were dating. But now I can see that the looks they give each other are so full of love and desire to be loved back, it's hard to deny the truth that I could ever stand a chance against Harry if it comes down to Hermione choosing between us._

**Is this just a rumour or do they seem to be sneaking off and alot of the time?**

_They have grown closer as Harry stayed over at Hermione's this summer, because we went to visit my brother Charlie in Romania. I guess they do they go off for hours at a time and when they do come back they are all sweaty so I asked them about it and they said they go for runs around the grounds. Also I don't want to spread rumours or anything but but under Harry's bed has become an underware magnet over these past 2 years._

**Final question Ron is it true that after they were healed and rested up, Harry and Hermione just took off for the whole summer holidays?**

_It's true they did cut off all contact for the summer but they wrote to me once saying they needed to get away and think things through and come to grips with what they had done. I believe they went a private island Harry inherited from Sirius I think it's off the coast of Italy._

Over the years they have caught the attention of teachers, but no more so than Professor McGonagall, who was kind enough to give us her take on what she saw when she looked at Harry and Hermione. '_In spirit they are a younger version of James and Lily Potter even if they don't look like them. They complete each other, you couldn't have one without the other, they accept each other for who they are and not on reputation and they seem to have a way for making up for the others flaws._

It seems they are meant for each other and never will there be another pair of idiots like them. Harry's the one with the bravery and courage ad Hermione's the intelligent and beautiful one who keeps Harry alive through all his escapades even if he doesn't know it.

The evidence is indisputable that they should be together, but they seem very able to keep and private part of thier realationship a secret. So if anyone finds a way to answer this question I have posed toady, tell me after all i'm gossip it's what we do. This is Lavendar Brown reporting on the denial of Hogwarts multitalented Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.


End file.
